El camino a ti
by Cullenland
Summary: Las vueltas de la vida, circunstancias que llevan a una niña a madurar. Secretos que cambian su vida para siempre. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los dejo jugar en mi imaginación.**

Si pasas por aquí y te gusta, deja tus observaciones.

Recuerda solo con respeto.

Si no te gusta, te agradezco la oportunidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La vida en el mar**

-Jasper, ¿que significa rémora? - estábamos jugando x-box, quizá no era buen momento para preguntar, pero realmente quería saber.

-eh, esto, mmm creo que es un pez, si, un pez, se pega a uno más grande y se deja transportar de un lado a otro. ¡Oh! Bella me has hecho trampa, me distrajiste a propósito, esta ronda no cuenta. - el me miro con un gesto molesto, según él, porque apenas y podía esconder el inicio de una sonrisa

-No Jazz, perdiste, no me culpes, mejor sigamos jugando y el próximo que gane invita la pizza. -

Jasper Hale, uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, él era como otro hermano para mí, no recuerdo cuando fue que se convirtió en familia, pero así era, También lo era Emmet McCarty mejor conocido como oso ó simplemente Em.

Ese es uno de los recuerdos que tengo sobre el tema, antes de eso mi hermano siempre estaba con Jazz y con Em, ellos eran como los tres mosqueteros y yo siempre estaba con ellos, eran muy divertidos, ellos jugaban conmigo y me llevaban a donde ellos iban.

Era realmente feliz en aquellos tiempos, y nada parecía enturbiar esos momentos.

Papá trabajaba en el hospital de Foks, generalmente en turnos de día, excepto cuando hacia algún favor o era una emergencia, en ese tiempo era un padre amoroso, presente en nuestras vidas. Mamá era dueña de una floristería, solo trabajaba medio tiempo, dividía su tiempo para ser una maravillosa ama de casa, para ella la familia estaba primero.

Éramos una familia realmente armoniosa, excepto cuando mi hermano y yo peleábamos, era muy raro, pero ocurría un par de veces, generalmente porque yo dañaba algo importante para él, sin querer obviamente, pero en el momento eso no importaba.

Mi hermano se llama Edward, él es 3 años mayor que yo, el mejor de los hermanos, me gustaba estar con él, me enseñó a tocar un poco el piano, digo poco porque no se me daba muy bien, me ayudaba con mis deberes escolares que no podía entender y siempre me llevaba con el cuándo tenía sus aventuras en el bosque. Era mi mejor amigo.

Pero como dicen por ahí, nada es eterno.

Tenía como 11 años cuando Alice, hermana de Em comenzó a unirse a nosotros en casa, era una chica linda, un poco acelerada y poco paciente, pero parecía que los chicos estaban a gusto con ella, nuestros pasatiempos cambiaron, ahora la pesca pesca era aburrido, ellos solo querían ver televisión, jugar Nintendo y hablar de chicas, claro cuando no estaba Alice presente. Ella parecía estar siempre al pendiente de Jasper, muchas veces él se sonrojaba cuando Alice lo miraba o cuando ella estaba muy cerca de él. Con el tiempo se hicieron novios, no que a mí me gustara mucho, ella no dejaba que Jasper pasara mucho tiempo jugando conmigo, no era grosera pero tampoco parecía muy feliz cada vez que Jazz y yo jugábamos videojuegos.

A los 12 llego Rosalie Voulturi, una chica realmente hermosa, parecía una Barbie, siempre bien vestida y peinada, con lindos zapatos. Ella llego para acaparar a Em, mi oso ya no lo era completamente, de los tres era el más juguetón, él y yo siempre nos hacíamos travesuras el uno al otro, hasta que Rose se hizo su novia, entonces pasaban más tiempo juntos, perdidos en solo ellos sabían dónde. Ella bastante especial, siempre encontraba extraño por no decir irritante que los chicos me llevaran con todos ellos al cine, a los bolos o por helado que eran ya las únicas veces que salía con ellos. Una vez la escuche platicar con Alice, había pasado casi un año de su llegada, ellas se convirtieron en mejores amigas y siempre estaban parloteando de algo, nada que me interesa realmente, hasta ese dia.

-Alice, quiero preguntarte algo pero que quede entre nosotras, no lo puedes decir a Jazz-

Alice inmediatamente dejo de pintar sus uñas, ellas estaban en el jardín mientras los chicos preparaban la parrilla, querían una albercada y unas carnes asadas no podían faltar.

\- No me digas que ya- pregunto Alice sin embargo Rose pareció no entender.

\- ¿ya, que? - Alice hizo un gesto que no pude ver pues estaba en la cocina, ellas no me habían notado. De inmediato Rose negó y se puso muy roja, solo ellas se entendieron.

\- No Alice, nada que ver, lo que quiero saber es, si tu no encuentras irritante que Bella este con nosotros siempre, ya sabes, Edward nunca le niega nada, y mucho menos los chicos. – en ese momento me quede muy quieta, ¿era malo que ellos quisieran llevarme y yo querer ir con ellos?

\- Rose, no es que no esté de acuerdo, pero tampoco es que lo este, a veces hay cosas que podríamos hacer si ella no saliera con nosotros, pero no me atrevo a decir mucho, una vez se lo mencione a Jazz y prácticamente me dejo claro que ella era algo así como intocable. Ella es dulce, pero eso no quita que sea más pequeña y si es irritante cargar con ella. - De repente se escuchó el vozarrón de Em y ellas prácticamente saltaron de sus lugares, se miraron y Alice solo dijo que hablarían después.

Un par de días después, estábamos cenando en casa, Mamá invitó a los chicos incluyendo a Alice y Rose que siempre estaban presentes. A la hora del postre Rose llamó la atención de todos y les dijo que su Papá consiguió entradas all acces para un parque de diversiones, todos sonreímos felices de las noticias. Y yo como no, nunca pregunté, solo asumí.

\- Y ¿cuándo iremos? - En ese momento Rose me miro y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, carraspeo un poco y miro de uno a otro en la mesa.

\- Lo siento Bella, solo me dieron 5 pases- me miró y se encogió de hombros un poco y de inmediato regreso su atención a los chicos. Yo baje la mirada a mi copa de helado, en ese momento me sentí rara, disimuladamente mire a los demás y estaban incomodos, en especial mi hermano y Jazz. mi madre me veía con una sonrisa un poco triste y me apretó la mano con la suya mientras mi padre fruncía el ceño, pero fue Emm quien intercedió.

-Rose, porque no ves si tu Papá consigue uno más?, no podríamos divertirnos dejando a Bella aquí ella se aburriría horrores sin mi aquí. - me miro y me guiño yo solo medio sonreí.

-Bueno, si no puede conseguirlo Em y yo pagamos tu entrada, ¿vale? Jazz me pregunto y pellizco mi nariz, yo sonreí un poco más.

-Yo también puedo aportar Jazz, Bella, prepárate para la montaña rusa - Edward llego y me alzo en sus brazos y me dio un par de vueltas antes de soltarme e ir a sentarse de nuevo. Cuando levante la vista mire a Rose y a Alice mirarse entre ellas rápidamente y de inmediato me miraron a mí y al percatarse de mi bajaron la vista y se concentraron en sus postres.

Esa noche mi mama vino a mi habitación, me abrazo y me dijo que a veces no podría ir con los chicos, pues ellos eran mayores y que ahora tenían otro tipo de intereses, que no siempre podrían llevarme con ellos. Después de ese día, Mamá era un poco diferente con Rose, quien ya no era Rose para ella, solo era Rosalie, si ella y los demás lo notaron nunca lo supe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Tiempo de crecer**

A los 13 empezaba a tener otros intereses, me gustaban mucho más los videojuegos y las series de televisión y ni que decir los libros de ficción, los chicos pasaban temporadas en otros sitios, pero por lo menos una vez a la semana me llevaban a donde ellos iban, como antes, solo que ahora ya no correteaba por ahí, y a veces debía entretenerme yo sola, o quedarme con Edward porque las chicas arrastraban a sus novios de compras, no que a mí me gustara la experiencia. En esos momentos mi hermano y yo pasábamos el día en las maquinitas, o patinando o lo que se pudiera hacer.

Cuando estaba llegando la siguiente primavera todo cambio aún más, mi hermano ya no era el mismo, ahora solía vestirse diferente, Papá le regalo un auto y el salía cada vez más por las tardes y al regresar a casa traía con él a una nueva chica, Tanya, una chica igual que Rosalie, muy hermosa solo que con un acento extraño. Después supe que era de Rusia, y que venía a pasar su último curso antes de ingresar a la universidad. Ella se volvió una constante en casa, y sobre todo alguien inseparable de Edward. Que poco sabía yo.

Para verano, ellos ya eran novios y yo era una Remora. Adivinen quien me puso así.

Fue algo completamente inesperado cuando un par de semanas antes de vacaciones de verano, una tarde de películas se convirtió en algo completamente fuera de mi alcance.

Antes de comenzar la primera película las chicas fueron a preparar palomitas y bebidas, yo subí a mi habitación por una almohada, cuando baje me dirigí a la cocina para ayudar, pero me detuve cuando escuche a Tanya hablar en un tono de voz que indicaba su enojo.

\- ¿ha sido siempre así?, que acaso ¿no se puede hacer nada sin la rémora presente?

-SHH Tanya baja la voz, y que no te escuchen hablar de Bella de ese modo- Alice intervino.

-Mira Tanya sé que es molesto, pero créeme, no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya lo intentamos cada una en su momento y bueno, ella siempre está ahí. - Rose contesto bufando, no podía verlas solo escucharlas.

-Bueno que sea la hermana de Edward no quita que sea una irritante rémora sin utilidad, por Dios que no tiene amigos o algo más que hacer…- en ese momento sentí mis lagrimas caer, y regrese a mi habitación. Sobra decir que no baje a la tarde de películas, aunque los chicos trataron de hacerme cambiar de opinión, solo basto decirles que tenía calambres y salieron casi corriendo de ahí, no estaban cómodos con cosas de chicas.

Pasaron algunos días antes de que me atreviera a preguntar, pero no sabía que más hacer, lo que me llevo a preguntar a Jazz. Cuando entendí el significado me di cuenta de que no era bienvenida por ellas, y tal vez los chicos pensaran igual.

Para entonces ellos estaban preparándose para la universidad, todos se quedarían en Seattle, querían estar lo suficientemente lejos para vivir sin sus padres, pero lo suficientemente cerca para volver a casa en ocasiones. Vaya con su independencia.

No notaron que poco a poco me aleje, busque actividades después del colegio, pintura fue el primero y mi mayor pasión según descubrí, después agregue baile, claro está que, si bien no era la mejor, al menos mejore mi coordinación, porque si, yo no podía caminar dos pasos seguidos sin hacer un intento al dia de querer besar el suelo.

Ahí fue cuando conoci a Irina y Jane. Ambas eran compañeras de colegio, pero realmente nunca tuve nada que ver con ellas. Ellas poco a poco se convirtieron en buenas amigas mías.

Jazz comenzó a prestarme más atención, cuando llegaba a casa y estaban ellos ahí, al saludar el me miraba intensamente y fruncía ligeramente el ceño, Edward apenas y me miraba, últimamente parecía incomodo a mi alrededor ni que decir cuando andaba ligera de ropa, vamos que era verano y había días con un poco de calor, no que fueran tantos ni tan seguido.

Una noche que organizamos una fogata en el bosque, invitamos a todos, Irina y Jane incluidas.

Yo volví a casa después de que los chicos fueron por algunas cosas que olvidamos, pero al no encontrarlas tan rápido yo volví antes, Irina y Jane no estaban a la vista y solo podía escuchar a Alice, Taya y Rose.

-Vaya, pronto nos libraremos del pegoste de Bella, no puedo creer que tuviéremos que soportarla tanto tiempo, bueno ustedes más que yo…- yo simplemente sentí mi corazón romperse, digo sabía que no era de su agrado totalmente pero nunca a tal grado. Di un paso atrás y me quedé rígida de inmediato, había alguien tras de mí. Cuando me gire vi que era Jazz y estaba viendo directamente a las chicas, y tenía su mandíbula muy, muy tensa, cuando me miro, sus ojos tenían un brillo de comprensión. Ellas seguían hablando y no faltó mucho antes de escuchar a Alice.

-Jazz no es muy diferente a Edward, es como su hermanita pequeña, por amor de Dios, no entiendo porque tienen que tenerla con ellos siempre, digo, yo también quiero tiempo de mayores, es una molestia la verdad…- yo solo sentí mi visión borrosa

-Lo siento Bella, yo no sabía. - el limpio las lágrimas que sentía bajar por mis mejillas – hablare con Alice, ella entenderá…- yo solo negué con un movimiento y me separe de él, y comencé a caminar hacia el rio donde debían estar mis amigas pues estaban fascinadas con el. - No importa Jazz, es hora de tener mi propia vida. - Y así vi la tristeza caer en él, intentó detenerme, pero no lo dejé y seguí mi camino. Esa fue la última vez que estuve con mis hermanos, pues regresamos a la fogata y solo permanecimos un rato, entonces regresé a casa con las chicas dejando a los tortolos a solas, ellos querían tiempo de mayores y yo necesitaba a mis amigas.

Después de eso Alice cambio conmigo, cuando me veía trataba de hablar conmigo, pero de algún modo yo lograba escabullirme, deje de salir completamente con ellos, nada fácil pues a veces Em se ponía difícil. Rose ni me miraba y cuando lo hacía no había nada cordial en ella y Tanya bueno ella solo me ignoraba cuando no había nadie presente de lo contrario sonreía con hipocresía.

Y Edward, el simplemente me evitaba, pero había ocasiones en que lo encontraba mirándome tan intensamente que me hacía sentir incomoda, y a veces cuando estaba con Tanya, simplemente comenzaba a besarla como si no estuviera allí. Pocas veces que necesite consuelo por tonterías del colegio él se acercó y me abrazo. La última vez que lloré en sus brazos dijo algo que no entendí pero que se quedó en mi memoria. El solo dijo -te amaré por siempre no importa que- y así de la nada sentí sus labios en la comisura de los míos y después en mi frente y solo se fue- poco después se fueron a Seattle y yo comencé una nueva vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Temporada navideña**

En esa maravillosa época del año yo tenía ya algunos amigos más, Félix y Dimitri Voulturi, aja, nada más y nada menos que primos de Rose, aunque nada que ver con ella. Eran cuates, tenían la misma edad, pero físicamente nada que ver, donde uno era alto y fornido el otro era más atlético y un poco menos alto, no que 5 cm fuera mucha diferencia. Alec y Matt fueron algo así como un accidente en mi vida, ambos jugaban básquet ball en el equipo del colegio, increíblemente me convertí en parte del equipo de porristas, aun no sé que me llevo a ello, junto a Irina y Kate su prima, Jane simplemente paso de largo, no era algo que le interesara experimentar. Una tarde durante un entrenamiento Heidi, la capitana del equipo de porristas nos retó a encontrar a un chico del equipo y robarle un beso, si conseguías dos el premio era coreografiar una canción a nuestro gusto, y miren que de a poco le fui agarrando gusto al baile. Y pues bueno, Alec fue uno de los besado y el otro fue Matt, y si, a ambos los bese yo y siendo la primera en cumplir el reto pues he de decir que la coreografía quedo maravillosa.

Con el tiempo me hice inseparable de Matt, había pasado un año desde que los chicos se fueron, recién cumplí los 16 las cosas fueron más intensas, el año anterior pase navidad con la familia de Jane, todo un logro considerando que me volví el ojito derecho de mis padres, fue como si de repente no tuvieran nada más que hacer que vigilarme a cada paso, ha sido muy estresante, ellos no dejaron que llevara a mis amigos a casa como lo hacía Edward con los suyos, prácticamente me pusieron un rastreador, no podía moverme sin que ellos lo supieran. De algún modo eso me volvió más rebelde e independiente. Conseguí mi primer trabajo en la gasolinera después de que me castigaran dejándome sin dinero ni teléfono, ni auto. No sé cómo se enteró, pero Emm me mando mi primer ramo de flores después del incidente y la tarjeta me dejo sorprendida.

 _Felicidades Bells, por tu primer castigo serio_

 _No hagas nada que yo haría_

 _O tal vez si._

 _Em._

Me habían regalado una camioneta bastante moderna que me encantaba, pero tras el castigo no la volví a usar. Ahorre y me compre mis cosas, primero un celular, después una carcachita, era un viejo Beatle, pero Jake el mecánico de la estación me hizo una rebaja por ser su amiga, definitivamente él quería algo más pero no era el caso.

Este año debía estar en casa pues el hijo prodigo volvía para las fiestas y con él su círculo de amigos. Edward estaba estudiando arquitectura, Jasper ingeniería civil mientras Emmet termino estudiando leyes, no tengo idea como llego ahí. Tenía muy poca comunicación con ellos, a lo mucho un par de mails al mes y por ellos sabía que sus novias estaban estudiando diseño de modas por parte de Rose, diseño de interiores por parte de Alice y empresariales por parte de Tanya. Edward a veces me enviaba mensajes a mi móvil antes de dormir para desearme buenas noches, otras para felicitarme en un día especial y otras solo para decir que me extrañaba. En esas pocas ocasiones me permitía decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y cuanto lo quería. A veces de la nada, me encontraba pensando en él, en sus ojos verde esmeralda, en su cálida sonrisa, en sus gestos traviesos. Solo suspiraba y volvía a mi realidad.

Por más que suplique no me permitieron invitar a mis amigos, pero adivinen quien pasaría año nuevo en casa.

Llegaron un par de días antes de navidad, solo pude verlos de pasada en mi casa pues quisieran o no mis padres yo también tenía amigos y pasaba mucho de mi tiempo con ellos para no tener que estar en un ambiente tan hostil en casa. Matt siempre llamaba a casa por la noche después de que llegaba de trabajar, en mi día libre solía salir con él a pasear o para ir a ver a los otros chicos. Pero cuando Edward llegó a casa nada fue igual.

-Bella, Matt al teléfono. - escuché el grito de Esme, mi Madre y corrí a levantar el auricular de mi habitación no sin antes tirar un par de cosas.

-Hey.- siempre ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro escuchar su voz.- ¿ estas libre esta noche? Podríamos ir al cine y después a cenar …-

-por supuesto que si, ¿a que hora te veo? -

-paso por ti a las 6:00 y ponte algo lindo, tengo una sorpresa- no me di cuenta de que había alguien en la puesta hasta que me volví para tomar las cosas que tire, para mi sorpresa era Edward quien se veía molesto.

-¿vas a salir?- Yo solo lo mire y asentí, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho pero lo ignore.

-si saldré con Matt, así que déjame vestirme solo tengo media hora..-

-¿Quién es Matt?, no lo había escuchado nombrar antes, ¿Mamá lo conoce?- yo bufe y rode mis ojos

-no, no lo conoce y no por falta de iniciativa de mi parte-

-de que hablas- el frunció sus cejas y ladeo un poco su cabeza, buscando algo

-Mamá y Papá no me permite invitar a mis amigos a esta casa, por lo tanto no conocen a ninguno excepto por Jane que es hija de la empleada de Mamá. - me cruce de brazos y lo mire esperando su reacción.

-probamente no los considera buenos chicos…- levante mi mano para evitar que siguiera hablando, en este punto comenzaba a molestarme.

-Ni si quiera los conoce menos puede juzgarlos, y de todos modos no importa es mi elección no la de ella ahora vete que no tengo tiempo. - camine hasta él y lo empuje para sacarlo de mi habitación, el miro mis manos en su pecho y se quedó muy quieto, su error, cerré la puerta en su cara.

Esa noche Matt se me declaró y si, acepte ser su novia. Él era una persona maravillosa, muy guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, tez blanca, cabello rubio dorado, un cuerpo esculpido y una sonrisa de infarto. Él fue mi primer beso. Mi primer novio, mi primer amor.

Edward no lo toleraba, siempre buscaba ofenderlo o evitar que estuviéramos solos y para ello contaba con el apoyo de mis padres. No sé que les dio, pero definitivamente esas vacaciones de navidad fueron muy agridulces. Jazz era quien mejor me entendía, el trató de conocerlo y puedo decir que llego a agradarle, solo hizo falta tiempo. Emm, bueno, él fue un poco menos receptivo al principio hasta que descubrió que gracias a Matt mi vida era muy divertida, solo mencionamos Gotcha y rapel y él estuvo de nuestro lado. Edward lo odio aún más por eso. Menos mal que no mencionamos el salto del acantilado. Tanya hacia berrinches cada dos por tres, ¿Por qué? Solo ella y Edward sabían, y por sus miradas de odio supongo que también Rosalie.

Pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible juntos pues ambos teníamos responsabilidades que cumplir, pero esos pequeños momentos eran maravillosos, siempre tenía algo que decir o hacer. Él se volvió lo mejor de mi vida. Pasamos poco más de un año juntos. El mejor año de mi adolescencia, a veces pienso que el mejor de mi vida.

Estaba llegando mi cumpleaños número 17, y estaba esperando la carta para la universidad, Matt y yo aplicamos para NYU, el para medicina y yo para periodismo. Estábamos seguros de poder ingresar y de obtener una beca completa.

Una noche tranquila en casa, estaba sola, mis padres salieron a cenar, los chicos habían vuelto a Seattle, comenzó a llover, primero fue algo leve pero el viento se hizo presente y después los truenos, no mucho después la luz se fue, sabiendo que Mamá guardaba velas por todos lados fui a su habitación y abrí su mesita de noche, con la lampara de mi celular busqué lo que necesitaba pero encontré mucho más que eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **El dolor de las palabras**

Esa noche, mi vida cambio, para siempre.

Había un sobre con mi nombre en él, pensé que era de alguna universidad a las que había aplicado en caso de necesitar un Plan B, nadie sabía que iría a NY.

Lo tomé y lo abrí, dentro había una foto de una pareja, un poco vieja, pero en ella tenían uno 16 años, sonreían y estaban abrazados, ella tenía el cabello castaño, de tez clara, delgada y se veía linda, el chico era un poco más alto, vestía un uniforme de americano, tenía unos profundos ojos oscuros, y una sonrisa encantadora. Se veían felices. No los conocía, por lo tanto, no sabía de que se trataba.

Abrí la hoja que acompañaba la foto, y mi mundo se derrumbó.

 _Eres nuestra pequeña Marie…._

 _Te llevaron lejos de mi al nacer…._

 _Mi padre me mintió…._

 _Mi madre me lo confeso al morir…._

 _3 años buscándote…_

 _Siento la manera en que te lo digo, pero tus padres, Emse y Carlisle no me ha dejado otra opción, tenemos un año tratando de llegar a ti…_

 _Soy Renne, Tu madre…_

 _Es Charly, tu padre…_

La hoja temblaba tanto que me era imposible leerla, espera, no, no era la hoja, era yo.

Así me enteré de que era adoptada

Así supe que mis padres ocultaban la verdad

Y entonces lo llamé, el único que podía sujetarme en medio de la tormenta.

Media hora después Matt tocaba a mi puerta, segundos después de eso el me sostenía entre sus brazos y entonces mi dolor salió.

El no entendía que pasaba, el solo estaba ahí para mí, esperando, dándome su calor, embriagándome con su amor. El tiempo no fue tiempo, el simplemente me sostuvo, me llevo a la seguridad y me dio un faro en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando le pude contar al fin, el solo me miro y sonrió con melancolía.

-tu siempre serás mi Bella- y me besó. En ese momento supe que él era lo que más amaba y que haría hasta lo imposible por permanecer junto a él.

Llegamos a mi habitación, había un tenue resplandor a nuestra llegada, cortesía de las velas que logramos encender, las colocamos en mi mesita de noche y nos quedamos uno frente al otro, el acaricio mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos tras su suave caricia, gire mi cara y bese su mano, la tome en la mía y lo bese.

Fue algo lento, más bien tentativo al principio, ambos seguíamos mirándonos, observándonos, midiéndonos, su nariz acaricio la mía, sus manos tomaron mi cintura, las mías se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca, nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, y en la noche más oscura, se encendió la luz más brillante de mi vida.

Dolió, dolió la primera vez que lo sentí por completo dentro de mí, pero después fue el placer más sublime que haya experimentado alguna vez, el me miro y me hizo sentir la única mujer del mundo, acaricio mi cuerpo con delicadeza, me beso con pasión, me tomo con frenesí y me hizo estallar en miles de pedazos para volver a colocarlos en un orden diferente, era yo, pero no lo era, ahora había una parte de el en mí, para siempre. El mayor tesoro que guardó de él. La consumación de mi amor adolescente, mi primer amor, el más inocente.

La mañana solo fue el ojo del huracán, el daño apenas comenzaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **EL MAÑANA**

Carlisle Y Esme estallaron en gritos, primero lo evadieron, yo no tenía por que revolver sus cosas, segundo me miraron y trataron de hablar sin decir una sola palabra y por último se derrumbaron frente a mí.

Una noche lluviosa Carlisle volvía a casa del trabajo, fue una noche de muchas emergencias, paró en la estación para comprar leche que Esme le pidió pero al bajar del auto escucho un llanto, no necesitan saber mucho, una caja de cartón casi desecha por el agua, un bulto envuelto en mantas rosas y un fuerte llanto infantil todo dentro de un contenedor.

Carlisle, con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que en el momento que me sostuvo supo que no podría dejarme ir, él y Esme ya eran padres de un Edward de 3 años, llamó a Esme y le dijo lo ocurrido, el resto es historia.

Pero 17 años después la historia resurgía, ellos me amaban, eran mis padres, siempre lo serian, solo estaban temerosos de perder según ellos el sol de sus vidas. Yo llore con ellos, los abrace y les dije que los amaba, nada cambiaria el hecho de que yo, era Isabella Cullen con o sin padres biológicos buscándome.

Pero la espinita quedo, la duda creció y la necesidad se hizo presente. Debía conocerlos, aunque fuera una sola vez.

Esme y Carlisle lo arreglaron todo, nos veríamos en casa. Era más sencillo, más privado.

Conocer a Charly y Renne Swan fue bizarro, podía reflejarme en ellos y a la vez no me reconocía en ellos. Físicamente éramos parecidos, por lo demás, bueno quedaba mucho por conocer. Los padres de Renne fueron quienes nos separaron, ellos eran muy jóvenes cuando Renne se embarazo y sus padres no aceptaron que ella se hiciera cargo ni que Charly se casara con ella, solo me tomaron y dijeron que había muerto. El padre de Renne me entrego a una mujer para que me llevara lejos, esa mujer solo llegó hasta Forks, su auto se averió y no quería que la atraparan con un bebe robado. Charly y Renne trataron de superar su perdida, pero pronto separaron sus caminos encontrándose 10 años después para no separarse mas. Carmen la madre de Renne enfermo de cáncer, una lenta y agonica muerte, su castigo a sus pecados según ella. Quería morir en paz y contó sus secretos, una vez más rompió el corazón de su hija.

Buscaron y buscaron, pista tras pista, dinero y más dinero, tres años de búsqueda y por fin la suerte les sonrió. La mujer que me abandono volvió para chantajear al padre de Renne, mala suerte que él había muerto, ahora debía confesar si quería el dinero, Charly lo tenía a manos llenas, su condición, saber de su hija.

Nadie supo de esa visita ni de los aconteciemientos, solo Matt y los involucrados, pero debía se dicho, por lo tanto Edward debía de ser informado. Fue llamado para regresar a casa, es importante dijeron sus padres.

Sentado en la sala, tan quieto como una estatua, Edward asimilo las noticias, Él era Cullen, ella no. El poso su mirada verde esmeralda en ella y ella sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espina dorsal, había algo salvaje en ese verde tratando de llegar al chocolate, una advertencia, una sentencia. Una lagrima escapó del verde, y un fantasma de sonrisa apareció, un apretar de ojos y un suspiro se oyó. Solo él supo que era su alma volviendo a su cuerpo, era su redención, era su amor.

El no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla fuerte contra él.

-Te amos Bella, no importa que. - y ella recordó esas palabras, pero sin darles el mismo significado que él. Aun no al menos. No era tiempo de ser.

Renuente el volvió a Seattle, ahora tenía un propósito, pero precisaba estar cerca para llevarlo a cabo, debía esperar, él tenía tiempo, eso creía. Ella era suya, nada ni nadie se la quitaría.

Excepto el, quien poco antes de partir el busco, y la beso frente a él, el vio, él lo pudo ver, ahí había amor, y algo más, ella no le pertenecía, no por completo, ya no. No supo como, pero lo supo, ella ya no era inocente, se había entregado a él, ese que se robaba la esencia misma de su ser y sin pensar se fue contra él y desquito su dolor, su coraje, quería que alguien pagara su perdida. Y ella lo odio, no entendió que sucedía, solo lo quería lejos, muy lejos, y entonces él se fue. Se fue para no sufrir, se fue para no enloquecer. Pero la locura lo acompañaría. Y solo un alma pagaría, ella no lo sabía, su trofeo se desvanecía, llegaba un hombre atormentado pero de modo distinto, ahora no era la culpa, eran los celos, devorándolo, carcomiéndolo, anidando desprecio y deseo de venganza, pero no podía hacer pagar a su ángel, ella era ignorante de su verdad por tanto debía resistir, subsistir, sobrevivir y renacer, volvería a ella, lucharía por ella y a si su vida se fuera en ello la ganaría, para siempre.

Ella y El

La carta llego, ellos irían a NYU.

El colegio terminaba, ella empacó, llevaría consigo sus más preciados recuerdos, entre ellos El, aunque por ahora no hablara con él, aunque no pudiera verlo siquiera, era parte de ella, no eran hermanos de sangre, pero se querían, se necesitaban, solo habían crecido, ahora sus caminos se separaban más.

Ella pasaría su cumpleaños en NY debía instalarse, viajaría con Matt llevaría la camioneta que los Cullen, sus padres le regalaran y que llevaba sin usar. Era la condición para viajar en carretera. Después le enviarían el auto de Matt.

Sus padres eran renuentes en aceptar a Matt, pero ahora más valía malo por conocido que bueno por conocer, no que pudieran decir que Matt era malo, no se dieron la oportunidad de tratarlo y ya no había tiempo, se había ido y no volvería atrás.

Comenzaron el viaje por carretera, según el mecánico todo estaba en óptimas condiciones en el auto. El clima se preveía bueno la mayor parte del camino, excepto por el principio, debían atravesar una tormenta.

Una hora de camino a Port Ángeles, mucha lluvia, un camión que transportaba madera, un conductor ebrio en una pick up y la mala suerte ó el destino.

Un presionar de frenos un auto tras otro, un autobús atravesado y un auto en dirección contraria directo hacia ellos, el estruendo más aterrador de sus vidas.

El ultimo y el inolvidable ambos en un solo momento. El tiempo no fue tiempo. La existencia dejo de ser. El amor congelado en el tiempo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **El presente.**

2 meses, 2 agónicos, largos y angustiosos meses, todo se detuvo, familia volviendo a casa, amigos llorando la pérdida, familia rota por el dolor.

 _Descanse en paz_

 _Matthew Witherdale_

 _Amado amigo, hermano, hijo_

 _En tus alas encuentro la paz, tu legado permanecerá, al límite, así vivirá_

James Witherdale sostiene a su madre, han perdido a su pequeño, mirando su lapida y no son capaces de aceptarlo aún. Él le daría la sorpresa a Matt de llevar su auto hasta NY, quería conocer a la chica que robó su corazón. No hay la oportunidad ahora, él se ha ido, James ha llegado tarde.

-Hey Matt, tu chica sigue luchando, espero poder conocerla. - Baja aún más la voz, tiene un nudo en la garganta. - Ella vive aun, Gracias a ti, no ha sido en vano Matt, hermano, ahora eres su ángel guardián. - No puede evitar derramar lágrimas, su pecho duele, apenas y tiene fuerza para estar ahí, pero debe ser fuerte, su madre le necesita. Ellos le necesitan.

Siente una mano sobre su hombro, y se siente reconfortado, ella está ahí, la razón de su existencia, ella siempre está ahí. Victoria, su esposa. Aún no han decidido si deben quedarse o llevarse a su madre con ellos. Ellos deben tratar de avanzar, pero no pueden, no aún. Queda algo pendiente.

La vida no es justa, les ha quitado parte de su alma

Todo es agridulce, ella no despierta, están en vilo, solo les queda la esperanza. Quieren y no quieren tenerla, temen tanto perderla, ¿que quedaría si la perdieran?

Solo es cuestión de tiempo, necesitan tiempo, ruegan por él.

Llama a Carlisle, todo sigue igual no mejora, no empeora.

Tiempo necesitan tiempo.

Ellos vienen, te ven, te hacen compañía, hablan contigo, pero tú no escuchas, tú no estás.

Veo tu pálida piel, tu cabello sin su brillo habitual, tu rostro sin luz.

\- ¿Dónde estás Isabella? ¿Dónde has ido amor? -

Esas son sus palabras para ella, no puede irse, ya ha perdido el semestre, pero no le importa, él debe estar aquí.

-vuelve mi ángel, estoy aquí, no me abandones- Él llora en silencio, toma su mano y ruega porque ella vuelva, sabe que está ahí, en algún lugar, pero teme volver, porque él cree que ella sabe y no quiere saber.

-te estamos esperando Marie, Bella, mi Bella. Papa y Mamá, Charly y Renee, debes volver, no nos abandones. - besa el dorso de su mano. Recarga su cabeza en ella. Cae rendido. Apenas y ha dormido. Apenas y sabe que día es. Sólo sabe que necesita a su ángel y su ángel no vuelve.

Es un sueño, ella sabe, pero no quiere despertar. Él está ahí, esperando por ella. Ha venido a verla. La envuelve entre sus brazos, y siente su calidez. Él, la mira y ella a él. Sonríen, pero él con tristeza, ha venido a despedirse, su camino llego a su fin, pero el de ella debe continuar, hay alguien esperando por ella.

-debes volver amor, yo estaré siempre contigo. -

-no quiero volver sin ti. -

-fui muy feliz, tú me hiciste feliz. Pero amor, ahora te espera algo nuevo. Nos volveremos a encontrar, y tú serás feliz, lo prometo. -

-Eres tú, siempre tú. -

\- Cielo, no lo soy, pero sé que fui importante, sé que me recordaras y sé que siempre viviré a través de ti. -

-Te amo - Ella besa sus labios, no queriendo separarse nunca. Lagrimas caen.

-Te amo - Y así, con su último beso, él se va.

No hay mucho que hacer, sólo esperar, un mes más y ella no vuelve. Un mes más y ella crece.

-debes de estar cansada, amor, no te has movido en tres meses, vamos Bella abre tus ojos, hay una sorpresa aquí para ti. -

El pasa el día con ella, esperando. Y esa espera es recompensada, algo se mueve, pero no es ella, es algo dentro de ella, es ligero, pero ahí está, el teme, pero no lo puede evitar, coloca su mano en su vientre y lo siente, el signo de la vida que crece, él sonríe, hay algo de ella que vive, se mueve, llama a su madre de vuelta a la vida. Y él, él es su fiero protector. No importa porque, sólo lo reclama como suyo porque ella es de él, nada más importa.

Y con el llamado, la respuesta viene. Ella mueve su mano en la de él, y él por fin la ve despertar. Ella ha vuelto. Su bebé la ha hecho volver. Y él, lo ama más por ello.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Mi otra mitad

Es difícil tratar de explicarse a uno mismo el porqué, un día es todo normal, al siguiente es todo caos.

Es amor, siempre ha sido amor. La diferencia radica en su naturaleza. La amaba, desde el momento que la vio, la amó. Era una muñequita de carne y hueso, tan pequeñita. El seria su hermano mayor.

13 años, crecer, reír, jugar, compartir. Eran inseparables, no había mejor compañera de travesuras para él, si él daba un paso, ella le seguía, una pequeña de ojos chocolate y lindos rizos castaños.

Adoraba verla sonreír, era como ver salir el sol, el hacía hasta lo imposible por verla siempre feliz pues su tristeza le rompía el corazón.

¿Quién decide? No lo sabe aún, quizá nunca lo haga. Tantas cosas cambiando, sus gustos, su forma de pensar, su forma de ser, su forma de ver el mundo, su propio cuerpo. Es más alto, cosas pasando en su cuerpo, cosas que no logra entender.

Carlisle, bendito Carlisle, llega una noche y le explica, es la pubertad, es la adolescencia, es la madurez, chicos gustan de chicas y viceversa, necesidades corporales distintas, tú serás un hombre, los codones, los embarazos…él quiere decir ¡basta!, pero sigue y sigue.

14 años y más tiempo con los chicos y menos tiempo con ella, aun así, no pueda dejarla, sin ella se siente como perdido. Gracias al cielo que los chicos la adoran, es una más de los tres mosqueteros.

15 años y las cosas no son igual, ella está cambiando también, hay algo ahí, algo que no logra entender, es su hermanita, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Y entonces recuerda la charla de Carlisle, ella también está cambiando, sus compañeras de colegio ya han cambiado, el conoce un par de chicas lindas, Jazz se pone nervioso con ellas en especial con Alice la hermana menor de Em. Ella le manda cartas, él le envía algo con chocolate cada día.

16 años, Tyler ha organizado una fiesta en su casa, sus padres no estarán ahí. Hay algo pasando en el sótano, nos han invitado a jugar verdad o reto, yo elijo reto, Jessica ha sido mi primer beso. Después descubro que pudo ser mejor, ahora sé que hay más de una manera de besar. Lauren y yo hemos estado tocándonos tras las gradas de básquet ball. Charlotte me ha dado mi primer oral, no sé dónde aprendió, pero me gustó. Em nos lleva la delantera, él ya tuvo sexo con una de las porristas, era como ir al cielo, sus palabras, no las mías. Jazz conoció a María, ella le enseño, pues era un año mayor y con más experiencia, Alice nunca se enteró o quizá si porque inicio una batalla campal, el resultado, Jasper Hale pertenecía oficialmente a Alice McCarty y Em cayó en las redes de Rosalie, si, otra porrista. Ir a casa se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Sabía que no debía, no era correcto, por eso jamás lo confesé a nadie, pero ya me era imposible verla como mi hermana, y eso me mataba, empecé a evitarla lo más que pude, era cuanto podía hacer.

Una fiesta, un poco de alcohol, Charlotte y yo tuvimos sexo en su habitación, por fin perdí mi virginidad. Pero no sé si valió la pena, no me quejo, el sexo, si bien después descubrí que no era malo, bien pudo ser mejor, el problema era, ese algo que no debía ser. Y si, mucha más experiencia.

17 años, mi padre me ha regalado un auto, los chicos y yo vamos y venimos, ella quiere unirse y aunque sé que no debo, amo poder estar con ella. Las cosas son diferentes, ahora hay más fiestas, otras cosas que ver, otras cosas que hacer. Alice y Rose no son tan cariñosas con Bella, no entiendo porque si es la chica más dulce que he podido conocer. Ha llegado una nueva chica a la ciudad, viene desde Rusia, su padre trabajaba allá, se han mudado para llevar una vida más tranquila. Es una chica hermosa, delgada, alta, unas piernas que te hacen perderte de en tu imaginación, sus ojos te hipnotizan, pero no son los de ella, profundos y cálidos, un mar de chocolate.

Estas ansias crecen más, solo hay alguien que me ayuda a sobrevivirlas, no hay más que hacer, ella es mi novia ahora. Salimos de casa día si y día también, entre más lejos de la tentación más feliz seré, al menos eso continuo diciéndome a mí mismo. Mi futuro está decidido, no quiero ir muy lejos, ella me necesitara y quiero estar cerca de ella, los chicos están de acuerdo, no necesitamos ir más lejos, las chicas pensaban en otros sitios, pero no hubo manera, ellas se quedarían también.

Tener a Tanya conmigo, es una manera de alejar la tentación, y con ella cerca puedo estar con mi ángel. Pero si mi ángel me mira de esa manera tan suya o me sonríe con esa hermosa sonrisa coqueta mi primera reacción es buscar una válvula de escape.

No es justo, pero es lo que hay, le tengo cariño a Tanya, pero en mi corazón es otro amor el que hay.

Jazz ha cambiado, el ya no se lleva bien con Tanya y con Rose, incluso se peleó con Alice, según él, ellas podían ser insensibles cuando se lo proponían. Alice logro contentarlo, pero es obvio que algo cambio y no volvió a ser igual. Tanya y Rose se han hecho más cómplices, a veces critican a Bells, le di a escoger a Tanya, ella sigue conmigo. Em termino una temporada con Rose.

18 años y sabía que no importa lo que hiciera nada cambiaria, me iba de casa, construiría un futuro y rogaría a la vida por el perdón. Solo buscaba una oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque fuera lejos de ella, para mí la única, no habrá nadie más.

Estuve tan cerca del cielo y al mismo tiempo del infierno, así es con ella, pero prefiero guardar silencio. Nadie entendería y mucho menos lo aceptaría, yo no lo hacía, pero aprendí a vivir con ello.

Ella estuvo distante, extrañaba estar cerca de ella, llenaba su tiempo con otros amigos y otras actividades, me preguntaba si tan siquiera pensaba en mí, si alguna vez me extrañaba, quizá no.

Estar lejos de casa era lo más difícil, rogaba por volver, y cuando volví ella se fue. Estaba comenzando a desplegar sus alas. Amaba esos escasos momentos del año cuando podía decir libremente que la amaba, aunque no significara lo mismo para ella.

El cielo se abrió para mí, mi oportunidad se presentaba ante mí, podía volver a vivir en paz, mi ángel. no era mi hermana, solo era mi amor. Era el regalo más bello. Soy egoísta, lo acepto, no había nada mejor para mí. Pero la euforia duro tan poco que fue como caer desde las alturas y golpear el suelo. Mortal.

Descubrir que tu amor se ha enamorado es algo difícil de digerir, más aún cuando no hay manera de presentar batalla sin provocar el Armagedón. Me sentí morir cuando descubrí que no era más mi pequeña Bells, el me la robó y yo enloquecí, si, absurdo, pero era mía, para mí siempre seria mía.

Una vez más debía partir, con el corazón lleno de dolor y el cuerpo enfebrecido de celos, fueron un par de meses de locura, a pesar de seguir con Tanya cometí la estupidez de salir con unas cuantas chicas más, Tanya se subía por las paredes, ella creía que me tenía para ella, descubrió que no era así. Pero no era por ella que me arrepentí, era por mi ángel, ella era inocente, era ignorante de mi otra mitad, esa parte de mí que apenas podía vivir. Termine con Tanya, no había más que decir, trato de retenerme, tuvimos sexo un par de veces más, ella creyó estar embarazada, o más bien quiso que yo lo creyera, afortunadamente Carlisle me enseño bien. Rosalie pego el grito en el cielo, Em la controló.

Pero nada de eso se compara con la incertidumbre, el dolor, la desesperación, con ir perdiendo la fe. Ella está ahora en esta cama de hospital luchando por su vida, una vida que estuvo cerca de quedar truncada, ruego por que vuelva conmigo, será difícil para ella, pero yo no la dejare ir, seré su paño de lágrimas o lo que necesite de mí, ella ha perdido a un ser querido y ni si quiera es consciente de ello aún. Se que dolerá para ella, pero tengo esperanza de poder calmar su dolor y ser su soporte.

Ella no solo logró salir con vida, ella mantuvo en su ser el más maravilloso regalo en medio de toda esta tragedia, en ella crece una vida, la continuación de Matt, Duele saber que ella ha cosechado el amor de otro hombre en su vientre, pero dolería mas no tenerla nunca más, esa pequeña vida indefensa es una parte de ella y con eso basta para amarla. Es entonces cuando hago esta promesa, Matthew yo me hare cargo de tu hija y la amare como mía, desde este día hasta mi último suspiro.


End file.
